As communication networks evolve, next generation mobile communication technologies (e.g., fifth generation (5G) technology) aim to improve customers' quality of service (QoS) and provide different QoS guarantees for a wide range of services, applications, and users that have extremely diverse requirements. Providing a QoS guarantee can have inherent difficulties, e.g., node mobility, multi-hop communication, resource allocation, and lack of central coordination. Further, a massive amount of bursty data, multi-radio access technologies (RATs), and/or low latency requirements for different applications and services can create new challenges for the networking infrastructure providers to develop innovative and intelligent networking solutions that can deliver the desired QoS.
Further, during content delivery, conventional networks can simply increase a raw speed (e.g., uplink and downlink bandwidth) for delivery of the content. Moreover, conventional networks can deliver content according to a static QoS level assigned to the content. These mechanisms are inflexible and can oftentimes negatively affect end user service quality.